


Squeaky

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Mandos, Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: While Talia Vizsla finds a new family, it's Dagorlad Fett who makes a new friend.





	Squeaky

**Author's Note:**

> The Fett bros belong to OutcastTrip1995 while the Vizsla and Ella belong to me ^^
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Ba'vod'ika_ \- Litttle cousin

**50 BBY**

 

Ella Torvi quietly watched with a small smile as the Mandalorian held their daughter, just absolutely mesmerized by the sleeping baby.“Listen, she’s not a bad kid.” Ella said as she walked over and sat on the couch next to him. “It’s just.....”.

“You never wanted to be a mother?” The half-blind Mando asked as he looked up at her curiously and leaned back a bit as Ella sighed, looking away. She loved Talia, she really did but she was never the maternal type. “That’s not judgement. I know a couple women like that, it’s just not in their nature but you did a great job with Talia.”.

Ella hummed at that as she looked at the duo, she’d been business partners with Jax long enough to know how screwed up he was but she could see that paternal side of him revealing itself. “I tried, you’re a tricky bastard to track down.”.

Jax snorted at that. “Wanna find me, find a Halcyon.”.

“Noted.” Ella says as she went to stand. “You seriously don’t mind taking her?”.

Jax shook his head slightly. “Nah, it’s.....just the shock.” Jax remarks as he went to stand. “My nephews are going to love her.”.

“I’m sure they will, she’s a feisty little thing.”.

* * *

 

Jax sighed as he disembarked the Melody and walked towards the camp and started to hum in Concordian as Talia started fussing and was very well-aware of the stares he recieved as he approached Rav and Talan, who were both eyeing the two warily while Dag leaned forward a bit in Talan’s arms, looking at Talia curiously.

“I knew it!” Talan declared as he smirked at the older man. “You did _kr_ \--”.

“ _Talan....._ ” Rav said icily which caused the teen to snap his trap shut instantly as she turned her attention on Talia, smiling as she eyed the wild blue hair. “Looks like she inherited her daddy’s the untameable hair.”.

Talia just buried her face against Jax’s shoulder.

“Oh, shy like her daddy too, huh?” The tone was more motherly then teasing, which caused Jax to smile slightly as he adjusted his baby girl so that she was sitting in in his arms.

Dag chirped as Talan moved closer to smile kindly at Talia. “Hey there, _ba’vod’ika_. I’m your cousin Talan and this is my brother, Dagorlad.” Talan greeted quietly, which caused Dag to squeak at her, in his usual kitten-like manner which caused the little half-Zeltron to giggle. “But you can call him Squeaks.”.

“Sq’e’ky.” Talia said shyly, repeating as she looked at Dag who beamed at her as the adults and teen smiled at her before she looked at Talan, mouthing his the Mando’a word for a second. “Tal.”.

Talan nod slightly. “Atta girl.” Talia smiled shyly as she played with her stuffed toy, a little nexu doll that was incredibly ugly but she loved the damn thing for whatever reason. “Would you like to tell me your name? Or your little friend’s?”.

“Her name’s Talia. And that thing’s name is Nex.” Jax answered as Talia choose to remain silent, just looking at the brothers shyly as Dag reached out for Jax. “C’mere, cub.”.

Dag was a bit bigger then Talia but Jax was used to holding him so the additional weight wasn’t any issue for the half-blind young man, he smiled as Talan handed Dagorlad over.

“There, happy?” Dag squeaked happily in response as he nudged Talia, smiling at her. “Ah, I see. You want to play with Tali, huh?”.

Dag gave another nod.

“She’s a bit too little so you’ll have to be careful, okay?”.

Another eager nod.

“Tali, do you want to play with Dag?” Jax asks as he looked towards his daughter who was looking at the older boy shyly with curious brown eyes before nodding slightly which caused him to set them both down which instantly resulted in the little girl grabbing Dag’s hand and coaxing him to sit with her on the ground then quietly started babbling at him.

“So, her mom?” Talan asks as he moved to sit with the two toddlers, picking them both up and setting them on his lap, which earned glares in response before they started squeaking and babbling at each other, with Talia offering her toy to Dag. “No chewing at that, Squeaks.”.

Dag gave a playful growl in return as he inspected the toy.

“No hard feelings. Some folks just ain’t a good fit for parenting.”.

Rav hummed at that as she leaned on Jax. “You know what that means, right?”.

“‘Course I do, mama rancor.” Jax remarks as he took a step back and caught her as she lost her balance, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Another little kit to add to your collection, no?”.

Jax let out a huff as she elbowed his midesection roughly while Talan snickered as the two toddlers continued with their conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
